


KAGEHINA: When Paths Cross

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Moving On, Romance, hinata doesn't play volleyball here sorry, kageyama is a samurai?, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Four centuries and counting, Kageyama had never thought that someone would finally hear his cries of sorrow.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	KAGEHINA: When Paths Cross

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best in researching Japanese history and stuff about Kendo and Samurais so I hope I didn't get anything wrong. Also, I decided not to use any technical terms to avoid any mistakes. Thank you for choosing this story!

_You claimed that you loved me so_

_But, then you left me_

_What am I supposed to do_

The ride back home was usually peaceful, with only the sounds of his pedaling and occasional whistling keeping Hinata company.

So, where on earth was that crying sound coming from?

Hinata was minding his own, focusing on getting back home after a long afternoon of training. But, that weeping had made him stop. He’d heard his sister cry before, but this sound was different. It was a melancholy symphony tugging so hard at Hinata’s heart he couldn’t bear not to find the source.

Parking his bike by the trail, Hinata followed the path up the side of the mountain. The sound became clearer with each step, and the sadness he felt intensified with it. It took him a while, but he arrived at a small shrine in a clearing. The crying echoed even more like it was the overall ambiance of the place. Then, he found its source, a man in blue hakama pants kneeling by one of the graves.

“Hey, um, are you hurt or something?”

From his kneeling, subdued position, the man jumped to his feet and drew his katana, pointing it dangerously towards Hinata. “What are you doing here?”

Holding his hands up in a panic, Hinata answered, “I heard crying...and followed it here, to you.”

Hinata heard of mountain spirits, ghost sightings, and other supernatural phenomena happening all the time, but experiencing it in person was something else. Was this mysterious man really a spirit? He seemed like a samurai to Hinata, like the ones in history class and magazines, with his hakama and sword. But, samurais aren’t really active in this day and age...

This man was definitely a ghost.

The commanding tone softened a bit. “You can see me?”

“Um, yes? So, I heard you crying, and... Are you okay?”

“Your help is not necessary. Leave now.”

The samurai glowered at Hinata. It was clear to the latter that the other didn’t really get a lot of visitors, but something in the back of his mind nagged that this person...samurai...spirit...needed help, so he persisted.

“But, you were crying. Are you sure-”

“I am sure that your help is not necessary. Now, leave me be.”

“Are you really?”

“You’re being very stubborn. I’ll forgive you if you leave now.”

Hinata sighed. There was no getting past this guy. Well, at least he got him to stop crying, even for a little bit.

“You know, you sounded really sad, so it’s really your fault I came up here.”

With that, he left and headed back down the trail, leaving the samurai in peace.

Sort of.

The young samurai’s sword arm dropped to his side. Now that he was alone, he let his front of austerity subside. No human had ever been able to see or hear him, a spirit bound to earth for more than 400 years now. 

What made that small, orange-haired boy special?

‘You sounded really sad,’ he said. Kageyama scoffed. That would have been very unbecoming of him. Then again, here he was, still stuck in the mortal world, bearing a wound that prevented him from leaving.

As annoyed and confused as he was, Kageyama was drawn to the boy. Maybe it was the concern in his voice, his overall stubbornness, or his weirdly bright hair that contrasted with the moon’s bluish glow. Or, perhaps he wouldn’t admit it, but the boy reminded him of the very person his soul mourned.

He knelt by the grave and ran his fingers on the tombstone. It was crawling with moss and the name carved onto the stone was almost invisible now. He traced the characters written on it as he’d done for the past four centuries. Grief struck him as he got to the final stroke, but something different was also tugging at his heart now.

“I will return, my love.”

Kageyama made his way down the path, his body and mind awash with anxiety. Numerous times he stopped and looked back, tempted to return and forget about that strange encounter. But, he couldn’t, so he kept going until the familiar sight of urban lights came to view.

It had been a long, very long time since he’d seen a clear night sky. The foliage up the mountain had only given Kageyama the privilege of seeing the moon. Seeing stars dotting the sky took his ghostly breath away. Beyond the slope of the road, he saw a neighborhood. ‘That must be where he lives.’

In the stillness of the night, Kageyama could clearly hear the sound of sword swinging. The samurai, overcome with nostalgia, followed the sound until he saw the boy swinging a shinai behind his house.

Kageyama pitied the other, not because he looked exhausted, drenched in sweat and panting heavily, but of his very poor performance. 

“You’re doing it all wrong, you idiot.”

Poor Hinata got so spooked, he spun sharply towards the voice, swinging his shinai with a very loud ‘GWAAAH!’ He recognized the voice and he didn’t like it that he did.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you, please don’t hurt me,” he screamed with tears in his eyes, “Please don’t!”

A stern female voice came from inside the house, telling Hinata to quiet down, and he did, though with great difficulty.

He held the shinai up with two hands, pointing it at the samurai. “You told me to leave, now _you’re_ here?!”

Kageyama felt something warm creeping into his cheeks but quickly retaliated by changing the topic. “Your technique is so wrong a girl could swing that sword better, idiot!”

“I’m doing the best I can!” There was a short silence between them, and Hinata realized what Kageyama just did, “And, don’t go changing the topic! Who are you anyway?!”

“You disturbed me first, so you should introduce yourself first, dummy!”

The two spent about a full minute just glaring at each other. Finally, Hinata gave in. He relaxed his arms with a sigh, “My name’s Hinata Shoyou.”

“Hinata Shoyou,” the other repeated, then bowed, “I am Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata scanned Kageyama briefly. To him, the samurai held himself in a very confident manner, but his expression seemed tired. He decided not to mention it.

“Pleasantries aside, let me go back to my point.” Kageyama glowered at Hinata. “You may call yourself a swordsman, but you don’t act like one.”

Hinata stuttered in confusion, but Kageyama suddenly increasing his volume cut him off. “Assume guard position!”

Still in shock, Hinata stiffened into the same position he was in before Kageyama appeared out of nowhere, which also meant that he’d spun around and had his back towards the other. Behind him, he heard Kageyama click his tongue. “You call that a stance?”

“Eh... But, this is how I’ve been doing it-”

“Then, you’re not doing it right, you idiot.”

“Will you stop calling me an idiot?”

Kageyama ignored Hinata’s comment and proceeded to point out the other’s errors. After 10 minutes of stern instructions and seemingly endless bickering, Hinata was standing much more confidently and lightly, even claiming that his shinai didn’t feel so heavy anymore.

“Kageyama, you know your stuff, huh,” he teased.

“What- I’m a samurai, you idiot! Of course, I know these techniques!”

Kageyama continued to watch in silence as Hinata started swinging his sword and was ecstatic at his improvement. The former never thought that, after all those years, he’d be given the chance to teach someone again. Even if that someone was an annoying and stubborn oddball.

Minutes turned to hours of Hinata asking for advice and Kageyama answering with both an insult and a great pointer. After more than four centuries, a feeling besides sadness was overwhelming Kageyama. Maybe that was a good sign, or maybe he should have just stayed back at the shrine and Hinata should have just ignored his cries. He couldn’t put a finger on what it was but, at the moment, it didn’t really matter.

And, Hinata was just happy someone was helping him in kendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! If you liked it, please let me know in the comments!  
> 


End file.
